Let's shout out for love!
by Rampaging Sorrow
Summary: They say love is beautiful, but it's been nothing but shattered hearts for Sora and his brothers. So empty they barely stir for anything. But can Riku and Sephiroth, the new talks of the town, open their hearts to feel again? Let the battle of hearts fly.
1. Pro I: Therapy with Sora

**R.S. : **I've been working on this for a few months now and I'm hoping this will be one of the greatest stories I've ever written. I've chosen each thing to write and it's surprising how this came out, ya know? Anyways, this is** Let's shout for love, **originally named **www dot the opposite of love dot com a.k.a L.O.V.E. **The first three chapters are prologues based on each of three of the four brothers. One does not write one. I hope you do enjoy them. The first one up is Sora. His is completely depressing. Tell me what you think, k? Oh, by the way Leon's brother is an original character (the only one) and this story is mostly told in different POVs. enjoy.

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Let's shout for love!**_

**By: Rampaging Sorrow**

_Prologue 1: Sora's Story a.k.a. The therapy session  
_

"I've heard one of my teachers say, "_**Love makes people truly happy. It's the greatest thing in the world**_**"**… That is one of the biggest fucking lies I have ever heard. If love makes people truly happy… why don't we have that? Why don't I **_feel_** it? I know I don't have love anymore; it's barely in my vocabulary.

"I stopped believing in love a long time ago. We used to be loved dearly… but there's no love for me and my brothers anymore. The only thing for us is a life of emptiness and misery. Pieces broken from our heart that will never be fixed again… At least, we think that.

"… It started off in one of the most horrifying cases that our town has ever seen. Where we lived was one of the best neighborhoods. We were the **Brothers of Light;** Cloud and I. _Perfect Children._ They thought that for so long and sadly, nobody knew what happened inside our house. Nobody saw what happened when the smiles faded beyond the closed door. It was like hell, but without the fire.

"Dad… he was an abusive drunk who came home only for the sole purpose to beat us to the point of gasping breath into our lungs. He was always that way. Poor mom, she never even had a chance to get out while she could still save herself. Daddy, on the outside, could make so many faces; nobody wanted to believe us when we told. They thought we were the bad ones and never stopped to look at the into his sick green eyes.

"He would strike my mother like she was a punching bag. A punch to the face, a kick to the rib, a crack of her wrist; he was a madman. And poor Cloud took most of what was directed towards me. We both were beaten and made do the work mom didn't have the strength to.

"Physical abuse, emotional abuse, even **sexual abuse**. He did all these things and the only thing he cherish--excuse me-- the only thing he **LOVED**, was his vodka, his tequila, and his scotch. We were simply things for him to use. Tools to vent on."

_"_… _I'm sorry your father was this way. No child should ever have to go through this."_

"_**Snort**_ No shit."

_"What else happened? You left off as if there was more to this story. Surely he couldn't have been worse."_

"You really think so?... "

_"I'm ready when you are. Go ahead."_

"When I was about nine, I heard my brother crying out for help. He sounded so weak and all my mother begged me to do was bring him a cloth and water. When I carried it down the hall, I didn't know what the fuck was going on with him. I opened the door and... and then I knew what they did to Cloud every night he called for help and mom held me close to stop me."

_"… what did they do?"_

"They raped _**him**_ because _**I**_ was too young. He was eleven, I was nine. He did it to be noble to me."

_"I see."_

"Cloud had blood all over; it was on his legs, seeped from his back, his arms, even his neck! He was beaten and bruised and I felt sick to my fucking stomach. Nobody should ever see things like that at nine years old. Nobody should _**feel**_ things like that at age eleven.

"He was ... broken. It traumatized him so much he slept with something in his bed instead of sleeping alone. Either me or Mom. It was just... horrible to see him that way. And he kept begging for us to kill him or put him to '**_slee_****_p_**'. He didn't want to live anymore, and yet I still didn't fully understand. I couldn't! My mind was too closed.

"When I understood, it was too late. It was that night that all the pictures came out, all of me and Cloud's journal entries together, all of the surveillance tapes from the house. All the scars, all of the lies, all of the deception; it was all there and it was too late to put anything into action. They were so **dumb** and **slow**… so _fucking_ slow to _act_..."

_"What happened?"_

"… My father became depressed. I guess he realized all the evil deeds he had been doing upon us. But, he couldn't stop himself. It was like an addicting **_disease_**. So he started to drink more and come home worse than before. One night, he just snapped. My mother told Cloud to keep me upstairs because something in her heart told her that this was going to be bad. I heard all of the screams, the pleas, the agonized cries. And that was just my mother. I couldn't take it anymore and after I got away from Cloud, I ran down the stairs to see.

"At the end of the stairs, I witnessed something that was so haunting, yet adrenalin rushing, that it scares me to this day, to this hour, to this minute, to this second... It haunts my dreams..."

"_What did you see?_"

"My father pulled out a silver pistol and he cursed my mother to hell before he shot her straight through the head and right through her heart. She fell so slow in front of my eyes that I saw the light blue eyes that used to be filled with some kind of light just fade into the darkness and give out. As soon as she hit the floor, he shot her again. The weirdest thing about it was after it was done… he started to cry.

"He never saw me standing there. I had no voice anymore. I was frozen stiff, my limbs ice and making me stand there in the worse torture ever. I was afraid he would soon shoot me too if he saw me. He raised the gun to his temple after lighting himself a cigarette. I knew what he was going to do and I cried out, "Daddy NO!", finally finding my voice. But it was too late. He pulled the trigger and I saw the bullet fly right through his head and land above my hair.

"He dropped to the floor and the cigarette outed in the blood. Somebody must've called the cops because when Cloud came down the steps, I heard sirens in the distance. Once he saw them, he went into a rage of tears and agony as he screamed in horror and pain. The neighbors finally knew what went on. And they looked at us like we were crazy.

"I… I couldn't move and once the feeling rushed back into my legs, I ran to her to see if I could save her. I shook her and cried over her, all the blood coming up over my small little body. I was only ten years old. That shit changed my life forever, y-you know. I m-mean c-c-come on. H-h-how d-did they t-think I w-would r-react? T-That was m-my m-mother for c-christ s-sakes. N-Nobody saw their mother s-shot like that. O-Only I saw… and it hurt because I couldn't tell her goodbye."

_"_… _It's okay to cry. Do you want to stop and take a break-"_

"My name. It's a sad name. I don't even want it anymore… It makes me shiver every time I dream about what happened; every time I have an attack, every time my mind goes blank trying to forget those memories. People say they would kill to have a unique name like mine. I hate that it reminds me of my mother's glossy blue eyes; staring upward to the ceiling. I hate my father's eyes that went up towards one place as well.

"I hate that my name is Sora… because Sora means the sky."

"_Let's get some water, Sora. Let's take a break. I know that this is hard on you to bring up these painful memories."_

"No breaks… I'm fine. Let's just keep going. Where did I stop?"

_"You stopped at the murder."_

"Okay….**(Sigh)** My grandfather was stunned when he heard the news. He instantly took us in. We thought that he felt sympathy for us. In the end… my father's father was only in it to take our inheritance. Cloud was smart and when I turned eleven, he took me and left with our will.

"You could say Cloud saved my life because my Uncle was planning to kill us anyway. The Hiroshima family is possessed. All the sons are. My mother's father always said they were controlled by Satan.

" Anyways. Once we left, Cloud and myself were cold towards the outside of our shells. We filed for Emancipation and we won it without question. Young multi-millionaires on the run. So much money; we were set. We started out small and then when I was twelve we bought a huge mansion. We were so happy and it was ours to keep. I was more jumpy than I had ever been before.

"… A while later, we met a guy named Leon and his brother named Demetrius. The two looked like hell; Demetrius was so ill it was scary. And it was weird because you wouldn't tell. He looked healthy and clean. But he was sick. The flu, an ear infection, infected cuts; the boy was really fucked up.

"It was sad because he didn't cry. He just smiled and said that he was fine. At the hospital, we learned the two boys were homeless. They had been for months. Leon told us his parents were assassinated when he was twelve and he and Demetrius had been from home to home.

"He told us almost everything about himself. How he fell in love with the wrong girl and was buried alive as she was murdered just a few months earlier in the year. And he was just 14, ya know? But it was just so… wrong. I mean, he was normal! To be buried alive while your heart was killed? It'd go fucking crazy.

"But not him. Oh no. He was perfectly fine at what we could see from our eyes. We asked him if he was okay just to make sure, too. He just nodded and told us about his brother. Lord knows what made him trust us to the point to tell us everything. Maybe he saw our eyes. Maybe he needed to vent. I will never know, but what he told us about **Metri** was so fucking sad."

_"What did he tell you?"_

"He told us Demetrius had a serious learning disability. Dyslexia was what he said. He couldn't learn and read as good as the rest of us. Autism, too. In math, the boy was a genius. Otherwise, he was slow. And he had epilepsy to add on to more of his troubles. I would have never thought that he had it.

"It was depressing to find out that he had been raped. Badly abused too. He had been abducted out of Leon's hands... it was sickening to know that it all was at the age of twelve. He was close to death at that point and ever since Leon took him from their old home, they hadn't found another real one ever since.

"Cloud and me talked about it for about a week or so and let them stay. Once we came to a decision, we asked for them to live with us. The two were so happy, I actually saw Leon smile. We bought things and found out that they were just as rich as us, if not more. We made our home nice to our liking. When we were all at dinner one night, Demetrius decided to make up a pact for all of us.

"We spelled it **L.O.V.E. L**ifelong **O**verachievers **V**alues **E**ternity."

_"_… _explain it to me._"

"Alright… Lifelong friends overachieving our values for eternity. It was to make sure we have each other and make our goals fast together. It was that way for half a year too. We were doing what we need to do. Excelling… and it then it all changed.

"We were abused by people, teased, jumped. Our families looked down upon us because we had no parents. The government kept trying to split us up. Nobody cared for us and every-single-time we tried to achieve our goals… they wouldn't let us because of our past.

"WE got sick of the torture. Sick of the pain. Sick of them breaking our windows, tired of being pulled and rubbed the wrong way; tired of everything. So we became bitter and violent. We decided to make a new pact: we forgot the old one and we quickly made a new one around a candle; angry and upset… tired of submitting

"We promised each other we wouldn't give in. From now on, we would be Libertine, Odious, Vitriolic, and whoever disobeyed and became Erratic would be put into solitary confinement. To make it short… we promised we would never love."

_"Why though?_"

"Why not?! How would you fell if all this shit had happened to you?! Would you not want to close your heart too?! They looked at us like circus acts! Treated us like dirt, looked down upon us because we had money and we weren't who they wanted us to be!"

_"I understand you, but you will need love one day, Sora._"

"I don't need the love from the outside world. As long as I have my three brothers, I'll make it in this world."

_"Sora, be veracious. One day you all will split up. It's likely to happen._"

"Fuck you. I'm being more _**veracious**_ than the whole world! We chose those words for a reason. To others we'll be Libertine. **One without moral restraint.** Odious.** Hateful**. Vitriolic. **Sharp or bitter**. And Erratic.** To wander away**. We're not dumb.

"The whole world is oblivious to our pain. They want to deny the fact that we have been through hell and back. We've lost everything but each other. Money doesn't fucking matter if you loose your way. And that's what we will stand by until the day we die. It's our pact, our code of law, the way we live and survive."

_"So what you're saying is…"_

"The **L.O.V.E.** pact will last forever… whew! Time's up, Laguna. See you next week?"

_"_… _Yeah. See you next week. And think about what I said!"_

"Don't need to! I stand by my brothers! You'll never get it! Huzinatic, Gunblatzi, Kamikazetkis, and me. It's too strong to break apart and too deep to understand."

_"**laughs **I guess I won't, Sora... I guess I won't."_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**R.S. :** And here was the first prologue! And if nobody knows it yet, Sora was in therapy with Laguna, who was named at the end of this. There's more to that later on. Anyways, I hope you guys did enjoy this insight into Sora's past. It kind of explains things for him, ya know? But, there's more to this story than this! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm going to bed now because I know for a fact soccer is going to kill me later on today. nite nite!

**_-Rampaging Sorrow_**


	2. Pro II: Poetry with Cloud

**R.S.:**Hello again! Not much to say right now. Just glad that **_The Musical Poetry Club_ **is becoming such a huge success! didn't think people would like it, but i was completely wrong! Anyways, here's the second part of the four part prologue. This is Cloud's side of the story in poetry. I didn't think it was too good, but it was all I could think of. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Let's Shout for Love!**_

_**by Rampaging Sorrow **_

_**Prologue 2: Poetry with Cloud  
**_

We were the perfect family

As happy as can be

Perfect children, full of creativity...and yet

Nobody wanted to accept the plea

Behind closed doors, here's what I see.

Our father, the drunk, the abusive demon,

Looked down upon us our names being "Heathen"

Mother, the beauty, the strong hold of our family

Now looked horrible, the sad woman of misery.

Slaps, kicks, screams, cries

Curses, depression, tears in our eyes

Drink after drink, smoke after smoke

Whip after lash, smack after choke.

Rest in your bed with dreams of escape

Hope and pray that you'll never wake

Cuz' when you wake up, it stars all over again

Starting all over again; the debt of his ugly sin.

My father sold me off, money for drugs

My sick and twisted uncles gave me sexual hugs

They dragged me up the stairs, slapped me around

Pulled me into my room, threw me onto the ground.

I was only ten when they did those things to me

Used my body for their false senses of ecstasy

They tore me open, inside and out

They kept me silent so no screams came from my mouth

I could only cry as they went over again

Destroying my innocence, harming one of the "Perfect Children."

One day my mom fought back and sent us upstairs to bed

My father was drunk and heavily depressed.

I tried to stop Sora, but little brother wanted to see

He broke out and ran down the hall, in his mind was only 'mommy'

I stayed upstairs, to scared to come out

The pain in my head was unbearable...the beatings… the shouts…

I heard two loud shots and Sora cry out "No!"

Then another shot and silence.

... sickening silence...

I ran downstairs and the trauma began to start

A bullet was through her head. The other… in her heart

They took us away as we cried and screamed

Nobody thought it was what it just seemed.

We ran for years, home to home

Until we finally found a home of our own

We lived together and soon extended our family

We brought in two boys that acted like Sora and me.

They resented us, tried to break us apart

What they didn't know was that we're sealed together by our hearts

After everything, we haven't changed our ways

Because **L.O.V.E.** is what we still stand by to this day.

**_Cloud Huzinatic Hiroshima_**

* * *

**_R.S.:_** I don't like how this came out, but basically it's Cloud just telling their history in words. Read and Review?

_**-rampaging sorrow**_


	3. Pro III: Art with Demetrius

**R.S.:** Hello again everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in such a while. School and soccer are taking up most of my time. anyways, here's Demetrius' side. Hope u enjoy it!

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

* * *

_**Let's Shout For Love!**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow  
**_

_**Prologue 3: Art with Demetrius  
**_

So here I am again... clothes stained with an array of colors and fingertips that are now colors I can't even recognize. The paintbrushes are drowning in water and no matter what way I brush a stroke against the canvas, today it's not satisfying. Today it just feels... empty. I'm telling myself, '_Demetrius, it's good enough_', but this subway image I'm drawing from memory just feels dull and hollow... I'll have to start from scratch later on tonight.

With art… is my life. It's what I am, it's who I am, it's where I will always find my sense of peace. Kamikazetskis is a name that came from my artwork. Kami means 'god' in Sora's native language Japanese. Kazetskis was my original nickname. Sora added Kami because Kazetskis is also my style of art and he calls me the "Artistic God." Cloud went on to say that I was born with an art set.

I can't help this insatiable craving to draw and paint. Drawing things helps me keep calm. Just like Sora with his piano, Cloud with his poetry, and Leon with his architecture designs and car models (Gunblatzi could make a mean ass car when he was bored).

My full name is Demetrius Atticus Kare "Kamikazetkis" Leonheart. I am the younger brother of Squall "Leon" "Gunblatzi" Leonheart. I have two disorders and because of them… they pay close attention to me. More attention that I really need. Sometimes, I just want to beg for silence and nobody looming over my shoulder. But, at times I feel if I cry for it... I'll loose them forever.

When I was born, I was born at five months so I was premature. I guess I broke out into a fever quickly after and the fever damaged my brain. Honestly, I'm supposed to be dead. If it wasn't for Leon… I wouldn't be here right now. He was the one who was always in the hospital because my parents didn't have time for me.

I… I was an accident.

Leon would always come and when I cried, he would put his hand on my back and stroke it with with his knuckles gently. When I was burning up, he would hold me when I was crying. Leon's breath was always cold, so he would lay me down after holding me, chew some gum, and blow cold air on me. It was the best he could do. He kept telling me in Latin that I would be okay and that he would take care of me forever. He helped me to recovery and by nine months I was able to leave the hospital.

I couldn't speak at the age of two like other babies in my area. My parents were concerned and they took me to a doctor immediately once I cried from frustration of not being able to say what I wanted. When they took me there, they soon learned that I had a learning disability because of the fever and my premature birth. My parents weren't that surprised, but Leon was determined to make me talk in Latin instead of English.

I tried to speak and Leon would wake me up at the wee hours of the night when an idea popped into his head. He would stand up on a step stool and he would shake me until I woke up. Then he would climb in and he would stand up tall and talk to me, making me say some of the words that he thought were important. He taught me to say "Matris**(Mother)**", "Abbas** (Father)**", and he taught me to play and learn at the same time. At four, I was speaking fluent Latin.

Now that I think back on it in mid-stroke, I've always drawn pictures. That's how I used to speak. When I had an idea, I would draw with my crayons, hop from my crib and I would wake Leon up to repay the favors of nightly visits. He would always lean up on his elbows and he would watch me, blue eye and gray eye amused as I ranted and told him my vision and how it could be expressed.

He would constantly laugh and tell me which ones were brilliant, which ones were completely 50-50, and which ones were utterly ridiculous. The ones that were utterly ridiculous angered me until he explained it to me and told me what was realistic and what wasn't realistic about it. That helped me learn better ways to draw my art. At five, I was getting better and better with Leon's guidance and my ideas. Whatever Leon and I would feel, I would draw it together and it would be the best from both worlds. It wasn't astounding, it wasn't superb. But for a five year old with Dyslexia… it was a gift.

When I was seven, I could draw at a middle school and above level. They put my art in school calendars, the used it for some Assessment tests to see how people's minds were. I even won an eighth grade competition. I was an art prodigy. And math was easy for me as well! I could read big numbers, I could add, subtract, even **multiply!** When Leon had math homework, he would give me half and let me try it myself. I was happy to know I brought the family some sense of pride… but there was still a problem.

I couldn't read like everybody else. I was in the second grade doing first grade reading and third grade math. They used to tease me constantly and make me hurt on the inside. "Dumb smart" or "Fifty-fifty" or "Retarded Genius." Leon protected me all the time, but he couldn't be there all the time for me. I held my anger in, but I always acted on it and I would fight back or take everything and go cry to him. One day, I stressed out so much over a reading test that my nose started to bleed and I just blacked out.

When I woke up, Leon was holding back his tears and singing a song in Latin. It's complicated, but I'll translate it.

"_Campana orbis in tripudio of nex. _

_Transporto meus votum ut divum ; Ego have nusquam left. _

_Spes quod ream pro savior rectum mihi vox. _

_Spes quod somnium pro savior sumo mihi ut lux lucis. _

_Iacio mihi down in meus cubile wrap mihi in obscurum. _

_Propinquus meus eyes , signum meus animus i'm in alius vita._

**(Bells ringing in the dance of death. **

**Send my prayers to the sky; I have nothing left. **

**Hope and ream for the savior to guide me right. **

**Hope and dream for the savior to take me to the light. **

**Lay me down in my bed, wrap me in darkness. **

**Close my eyes, seal my soul, i'm into another life.)**"

It was a song in our family that was sung when a family member was hurt. It was supposed to cure things. Weird; the song mostly sounds sad and meant for death. I was so dizzy and I heard a doctor say I had 'Epilepsy.' I didn't know what that was, but it made things even worse for me.

In third grade, when Leon was in fifth, I had to take medicine a lot and it sometimes made me miss the school day. They called me even more names and I had no friends. I was always envious of Leon. He had friends that he could play with, laugh with, bring over to play at home. All I had was my artwork. At one point during recess, Leon forgot about me and went to play with even more other people. I guess he didn't want to play with just me anymore, and I was all alone.

I sat inside at the art room when everybody was at lunch. I drew more and more and soon I was just known as "Artsy." I kept drawing and improving; I would leave from the art room and go to the library just for it. At lunch and recess, we had an hour so I would always run across the street. I knew I couldn't read well, but the pictures were amazing and I understood each style. From there, I began to duplicate the styles and adjust them to my liking.

It was like that for two months.

Leon had asked me to play with his friends, but they gave me looks, so I refused. "They're your friends, not mine." I constantly told him and after a week, he just gave up and brushed me off completely. I knew he wanted to help, but they were phony people. At a young age, I knew that those people weren't the kind of friends I wanted.

When I was in the fourth, Leon went to middle school for sixth. He threatened the school and they finally left me alone. I did astounding art in peace and Leon had abandoned his friends. He wanted to be alone because he wanted me to have somebody to feel the aloneness with. One day, I built a house and then Leon erased it step by step until it was like blue prints. That year, Leon went into architecture.

When Leon was in seventh and I was in fifth… our parents were killed. They were murdered while we were in school. I cried my eyes out for a long time and after two months or so, we realized we had to move on and we figured that if we didn't cry it would be okay. We would try to be strong for them. That would only be accomplished with a move to our aunt's house and to start our lives over the best way we could.

We hated those bitches with a **passion**. They treated us like **garbage **and told us the worst things about our parents. Leon and me tried to keep away from them, but they would always find a way to talk to us and beat us when they were mad. Over two years, Leon grew angry and when I was twelve and he was fifteen(His birthday just passed), bad things began to happen to us. Even worse than what was already going on.

… I don't understand why God was punishing us.

For big brother, it suddenly became bearable. He had this girlfriend named Rinoa and she just seemed to light up his life every time he felt shrouded in darkness. He met her in the seventh when we first got there. She was kind, she was sweet, but the downside was that something was seriously wrong with her family. They weren't normal. **At all.** Leon always agreed with me, but told me that Rinoa made him happy. They kissed, made-out a few times on the couch (I always shut my eyes when walking past), and one night when Auntie Marie and Clarita were out of town, the two… well, they went all the way. I was happy for Leon because he said that he was going to be with her forever.

But… then it went wrong.

Rinoa's family had been at war with another family and were being murdered one by one without mercy. They were like targets just becoming taken off the list and I guess Rinoa's name came up to be taken out. Leon and Rinoa had ran and Leon made me hide. An hour later, I ran looking for him and I found his abandoned shoe at the entrance of the cemetery I ran in the rain and then I found Rinoa. Dead.

It was a chilling feeling to see her laying next to a freshly dug grave with her eyes half-lidded and her fingers just laying lifelessly into the mud. I never felt so... so empty of feeling. I couldn't cry, I couldn't scream, I couldn't do anything. And then it hit me. If Rinoa was laying here next to a freshly dug grave... where the hell was Leon? Had he escaped? My feet were slowly turning around and as I got ready to run, my ears picked it up. The faint screams for help and the knocking beneath the ground. With a horrifying realization, I knew where Leon was.

He was in the ground… dying…

I saw the shovel and I moved Rinoa and covered her with my jacket and shirt. It was all I had to give her some kind of respect. I began to dig Leon out and my head was pounding as I moved as fast as I could. The water brought weight to the dirt and soon I was covered in it as I went to my hands to get further into the ground.

When I got to the box, I broke it open and Leon gasped for air. He couldn't even say my name. All I could do was take his hand and we helped each other out of the deep hole that was made. When he saw Rinoa's body under my clothing, I had to hold him close and let him cry with me as he cursed himself and blamed himself for the whole thing.

At the funeral, it was only the two of us. The rest of her family had fled.

For the next few months, I made sure to keep Leon company as well as give him space. I held him when he cried and I tried to make him smile with pictures and stories that I dreamed about at night. Not all were pleasant, but Leon alway seemed to be amused nonetheless. Anything that took his mind off of Rinoa was fantastic.

On the eve of Christmas (and my birthday), the worst thing in humanity happened to me. I was coming home and I was happy as I whistled and held Leon's Christmas gift in my arms. It was something he had wanted for a while, but couldn't get the chance to go and buy. He was so depressed, I just wanted to make him feel better, you know? To make him smile at me some more. Leon's smile always kept me together.

I was pulled off the streets and I was asked for my wallet. I gave everything up, but Leon's gift. That was the one thing that I refused to let go. I sold precious art for the money to buy that gift for Leon, and I wasn't going to let it slide from my fingers because people wanted to steal.

They threw me on the floor and after a while of struggling, they started to have their fun and… and rape me. It's awful; to have a man do that to a child. It burned and the snow filled my scratches and cuts. They took turns with me, treated me as if I was some whore for money.

All I could do was cry and when they were done… (Sniff) They shot me.

I could feel the blood pouring, I could feel the death. But I still wouldn't let go of Leon's present and I knew that people were calling for help once the gang had vanished. I closed my eyes and the world went dark. There was no fighting it. The feeling of slipping into the dark isn't euphoric. It's... it's terrifying because sometimes you may never come out of the darkness. Sometimes you end up staying there for the rest of your life.

When I came around… I thought I was dead. And then I thought, '_I can't be dead… I hear monitors_.' I opened my eyes and I saw Leon sleeping against my leg. I looked around and then I had realized I was in a hospital once I saw the heart monitor. I followed the cord and then I sat up a little bit and pulled the heart monitor off.

It went into a straight line and I heard Leon jump up in a state of shock. "Metri, no!" Once he saw me staring at him funny, he sighed in relief. Then it hit him. "You're awake!" Leon hugged me close and held back his emotions as he ran his fingers through my hair and thanked god that I was still alive and healthy. I smiled as it felt good to feel his warmth again. Being asleep had me cold.

Leon looked up at me with a serious face after our embrace was over with. I could tell something was about to happen.

"We have to go. Can you walk?" I nodded.

"Talk?"

"Y-yeah"

"Speak fluent in both languages?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. We're running away. I took the deeds that belonged to us. We're getting out of this town and going somewhere else. Put these on."

He handed me jeans and a shirt and I could tell that he had gotten colder the way he spoke and when I looked into his eyes. It was nothing but ice. The series of unfortunate events had made him colder. I got dressed quickly and put on a long coat. When I asked him what month it was, he only gave a sad smile.

"It's the ending of February."

* * *

We were moving from foster home to foster home. With no medical insurance, we didn't have any doctors to treat us. But, our feet never stopped moving and when it was time to go, we would escape. Leon taught me for the time that we moved. It wasn't all that great, but I did learn some things and he by himself read books and made sure he had stuff to teach the both of us. With obstacles and stress, we learned together.

When it was November, I grew sick. I had the flu, and even thought I had a shot… it didn't help. My exterior looked healthy! But inside... I wasn't.

Walking through a nice street, my legs froze and just like that, my whole body slipped back into the menacing darkness. Leon had to carry me to random door and he cried and begged for help because he thought I was going to die. That was when we met out brothers. The two brothers living alone took us to a nearest hospital immediately. I zoned in and out of consciousness and as I listened to bits and pieces, nothing registered. I slipped into a week-long coma.

I was hospitalized and treated for that whole week. When I woke up, I was placed into intensive care. They paid close attention to me; Leon and the two boys that were there with him all times of the day. I learned that the blond was named Cloud and the spiky small brunette was named Sora.

They were amazing. They had went through something similar to what we did. We learned about their parents, relatives, the deceit. It was a sudden connection that brought us all together. We stayed with them and after two amazing days, we got ready to go.

Sora made us an offer that we couldn't turn down. He told us, "You're family now. Stay with us and we'll all take care of each other. We'll be the family that we lost. We'll live and share our money too!… please stay with us?"

Me and Leon smiled as Cloud nodded and I spoke to Leon since he had second thoughts. "We'll start over Leon! We'll become better people!" Leon smiled again and as he closed the door, we were officially a family…

It felt good to have that once again. It was like a piece inside my heart that was lost was slowly put back together.

Once people knew about our new family, they tried to befriend us and be false people. We made pact called **L.O.V.E.** **L**ifelong **O**verachieving **V**alues **E**ternalize. Then… it slowly began to change. They hurt us, criticized us, called us names that were just so out of line. Some I had never even heard before.

They would attack us, attempt to burn our house down, try to put us against one another. The temerity of these bastards was amazing. They were so ignorant, so easy to be deceived by one person. It was just… amusing in one point of view. But when it got worse, we lashed back and changed our laws.

We decided to be without moral restraint for anybody outside, to be hateful, bitter, and whoever couldn't follow these laws were put into solitary confinement. **L**ibertine, **O**dious, **V**itriolic, and **E**rratic. **L.O.V.E. **We were to do the opposite of that and that was hate. We broke hearts, fought and destroyed until we got our point loud and clear.

**Leave us the fuck alone.**

We made up for our actions later by helping the town. Now, they leave us alone… but it still hurts. Deep inside… it tears your heart apart. Veraciously.

As I draw my art, I put my emotions in it and they see how I feel. Whoever can't see… are perpetual fools who can only see what they truly desire.

* * *

**R.S.:** And that was Demetrius! I have to go finish up dinner now, so enjoy, k? please read and review!


	4. I

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for such a long hiatus! I've been busy with life lately lol and with college applications and essays being demanded for acceptance, my head's been out of place and everything's been in whack. Also, daddy had blocked fanfiction before. But now it's unblocked and I'm coming back from my slump! Anyways, this is the official chapter one. I hope you guys enjoy and review so I can know what you think!

-R.S.

PS: The brothers have made up a language and if anybody wants to know, it's Al-Bhed. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Let's Shout Out For Love!_**

**_By: Rampaging Sorrow_**

**_Chapter One: A day in the life of the Brothers  
_**

"_Kill me…" _

"_What?" _

"_Kill me. Take my life goddammit!" _

" _Cloud… I can't…" _

"_Kill me! Let me sleep in peace!" _

"_I can't!" _

"_KILL ME!__"_

"**NO! I WON'T! CLOUD STOP! STOP IT PLEASE! DON'T DO IT! I NEED YOU! CLOUD PLEASE! PLEASE STOP IT! I HATE THE BLOOD!"**

Another night was filled with terrifying thoughs and piercing screams. Tossing and turning, kicking and bucking, tears mixing into sweat that fell. It was another panic filled night for _**Vanizostry**_… it was another medicine filled night for Sora Mizaki.

"**Somebody please… save me… SAVE ME! I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO!"**

His cries echoed the whole entire house and as his brothers ran and searched for his machines to calm his body and his blood back down to normal, Sora began to cry hard. His fists turned bloody as he pierced his skin with his nails and he drew blood from his lip as his head began to spin round and round the room with voices and images.

"Sora wake up… Wake up Sora… Vanizostry, open your eyes!"

Mindless fighting. Muffled cries. Screams to be let go.

"Go get Huzinatic… GO!"

"Leon, wake him up!"

"**GO!**"

Leon watched as his brother ran out the room, his brown hair tied back from his face, blue and gray eyes frustrated. He went to Sora's side and he knelt down to the bed level, his knees touching the floor because he was so tall.

"Sora, open your eyes. Wake up."

"Stop dancing… stop singing… **stop!** **You're hurting me!**"

"This is working… fuck."

Leon pulled out his cellphone and he dialed 9-1-1.

"Come on… come on… Sora, wake up! Goddammit, I hate this shit!... Hello?... This is Leon again. I need an ambulance right now. He's not waking up. Please... Hurry."

* * *

In the small waiting room, the three remaining brothers sat in their pajamas and coats, eyes red and tired.

"Huzinatic… Huzinatic, wake up."

"I _**am**_ awake."

Huzinatic was Vanizostry's brother. Or in easier terms, Huzinatic was Cloud. His dark blue eyes were sleep deprived and his blond hair was a real mess. His muscular frame was shown through the coat and as he put his manly hands together, he gave the longest yawn that they had ever seen. It was… common, from Cloud.

"Leon, what was he crying about tonight?"

"The old choir and the dancing."

"… Fuck. We need to schedule another therapy meeting."

Leon's ice cold gaze softened as he stared out the glass. One eye was light blue, the other eye was light gray. He examined the two colors in his pocket mirror out of boredom, and a groan escaped his pale pink lips as the colors began to slowly switch sides.

"Leon… Leon… **Gunblatzi!**"

"What."

"Stop examining your eyes. We're getting jealous."

"They're changing though." he replied with a dull, mono-tone voice.

Demetrius sarcastically rolled his eyes and teased, "Well, duh. They're multi-colored."

"Kamikazetkis… shut up."

Kamikazetkis, or Demetrius, gave a smile to his older brother and he leaned his head back, black hair pulled over his shoulder as he fiddled with the ends and began to think. His light green orbs were sleepy, but he was more awake than anything. A frown soon covered his smile as they all became **very** serious.

Ten minutes passed by and then Demetrius got tired of the deadly silence and he spoke up.

"How long does Sora have to stay here?"

"Until they call me or until he wakes up." Leon answered and Demetrius then arched his eyebrow and asked another question.

"How do you think that will be?" This time, Cloud answered.

"… An hour or so." Cloud leaned back and Demetrius rested his head on his shoulder as he was the closest thing there.

"I'm drowsy again." He whined.

"No sleep. Open your book from your coat and read to us as practice."

Demetrius nodded and he began to dig into his pockets. A gasp left his lips as his pockets were empty. He began to franticly look to see if there were holes and as he was about to drop to the floor and look, Leon sighed and Cloud just shook his head as Leon pulled the book out from his pocket.

"I have it. Watch your things more closely."

Demetrius nodded his head once more and he opened the book to the page that he had last left off on. Instantly, the words confused him, but he kept on looking until he could understand bits and pieces.

"The… the c-coordin-nates of the g-glacier… h-have… dra…d-dramo-"

"Dramatic." Leon corrected and Demetrius thanked him before he started to read again.

"Dramatic changes to the o…oce…"

"Oceanic." Cloud answered since Leon wasn't showing any signs of doing it. The two were used to guessing the words since they had both read the book twice for one of their classes a year or two back.

"Oceanic life that is un.. un… un-der-seas. Underseas!" He looked over to Leon and Leon just nodded with a soft smile before a smile came up on his lips and he began to read with more confidence, Leon's smile giving him that extra boost to want to learn.

They took turns reading and gave small jokes as Demetrius learned the work and got ready for his school classes. It made their minds at ease and it instantly made time go by** much** faster. Eventually, Cloud pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and gave the boys a teasing smirk.

"Uno, anybody?"

* * *

"Nuh uh! Nuh uh! Dryd'c ykyehcd dra nimac!**(That's against the rules!)**"

"How?"

"Huzinatic just went, Leon. You're cheating."

Cloud smirked as Demetrius took Leon's cards back, Leon's eyes giving an icy glare that he was already used to. It made people bow down in fear everywhere he went, but to Demetrius… he was harmless.

"My turn." He laid down three cards and instantly Cloud jumped and spoke.

"Uno."

"… Damn." He picked up two cards from the deck and as Leon was about to win the game with his monstrous hand, the door opened as Leon's hand was up in the air, a smile on all their faces as he was about to lay down the final strike of the game and tell them to bow down.

"Cloud Mizaki?" Cloud grew serious and he looked up to see a doctor standing there with a clipboard in his hands.

"That's me." He said sternly and he stood up to shake the doctor's hands before he led them out of the room. Immediately the doctor began to speak to them as they moved down the hall to inform them and keep them up with his stats.

"Sora is doing better now, but he's still in care."

"I see."

"Do we leave him here here, or do we take him home?" Leon asked and looked up to see and hear his answer. He arched his eyebrow and then he said, 'well' as the doctor finally turned to him to speak.

"Leave him here for tonight. He needs one more treatment." The three stopped behind the doctor and then looked through the glass that was there. Demetrius went closer and he put his hands to the glass as he stared in sadness and in slight awe.

"Huzinatic, fryd'c kuehk uh fedr Sora?**(What's going on with Sora?)**"

"A treatment."Cloud answered softly and then he put his hands in his pockets and turned to look at Sora more fully with the others.

The sweet brunette that they all loved to death had different cords attached to different parts of his body and two of his fingers were held in a white thing that had a small glow coming from it that was red. His heart pulse was on the monitor and as he breathed in an oxygen mask and let it help give him air, he looked filled with pain and full of a secret sadness that nobody would understand. It killed them to see him this way and Demetrius frowned in the glass as they all instantly felt bad for him more than usual.

"Can we go in to see him?" Demetrius asked and he looked at the doctor with sad light green eyes. The doctor nodded and they went inside before looking around the room

"Wow. Different this time."

"Yeah, the last room was a gold color." Cloud went over to Sora and he pulled his hand from his pocket before he put his hand on Sora's forehead and pulled the bangs back from his damp forehead. A soft whimper escaped the bruised pink and purple lips.

"Sssh. It's alright."

Sora remained asleep and Cloud began to hum and sing to him softly as Leon took a recording of Sora's information in a pocket sized notebook. It was as big as his hand. He wrote the date, what happened, the hospital machines used, the the type of treatment that he was under. Cloud picked up Sora's hand and he held it before he raised it to his lips and kissed it gently, his dark blue eyes showing signs of concern and worry for his younger brother. Leon and Demetrius stood next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We should get some sleep. We have to cook Sora's favorite breakfast tomorrow." Cloud nodded and he put his hand back down before he looked at the heart monitor. For some reason… it matched his own heart pace as he was relieved Sora was okay.

_**Beep… beep…beep…beep…….

* * *

  
**_

Cloud woke up bright and early, his eyes showing signs of not enough sleep and his movements making it certain that he was still sleepy. He got up and he went straight into the bathroom he shared with Leon. It was connected to both of their bedrooms and each of them had a door to enter. He shut the door and he walked through to the other door to see that Leon was still asleep.

"Still asleep… little fucker." Cloud went over to him and saw that a cup of water was sitting there.

"Gunblatzi." He received no answer and he picked up the cup. He dipped his fingers in it and he began to sprinkle Leon's face with drops of water, something the dark brunette hated with a **passion.**

Leon shut his eyes tight and then he opened one blue eye. He shut it and then he opened his gray eye since the other eye was slightly blurry.

"Get up, Gunblatzi."

"… No." Cloud glared at him as he turned over onto his stomach and put his head under the pillows.

"Gunblatzi, get up."

"I said, 'no.'" Cloud put the water down and sat on him. After a minute of Cloud humming and tapping his arms with his fast fingers, Leon spoke up.

"Cloud."

"Hmmm?"

"… I can't breathe."

"Will you wake up?"

"…"

"Then I'm not getting up." Leon sucked in as much air as he could and then he let out a sigh.

"I'll wake up." Cloud jumped off of him and Leon throw his pillow at his head with means of violence in the speed. Cloud gave a smirk as it hit him in the chest and he rubbed it with a hiss before he gave him a playful glare and went into the bathroom. As Leon began to curse, he started to laugh at the last string of curses.

"You're always angry in the mornings."

"Fuck you; I didn't get any damn sleep last night, I'm fucking tired--get the fuck out of the bathroom, I gotta fucking pee-- move out of my damn way!"

* * *

"Vanizostry?..."

"My name is _**Sora**_ to you."

"So why is the other name on here?"

"Because **you** people who work here are absolutely, positively… ignorant."

The nurse sighed in annoyance and ran a finger through her hair as Sora looked away in aggravation and he examined the bandage on his two fingers and the white bandage on his hand.

"What happened to my hands."

"From what I can tell, you pierced your skin with your nails. That's why they're not there anymore. We cut them down."

"Oh." The door opened and Sora's light light blue eyes looked up fast to see Cloud and Leon enter the room. Immediately, a big smile came up on his face as he got happy.

"Huzi! Blatzi!" he smiled again as he saw the container of food they were holding.

"We brought you food."

Sora ran a hand through his brown unruly hair and he then looked up and gave another soft smile before Leon went and sat behind him to prop him up so he'd be able to eat without problems."

"Where is Kamikazetskis?"

"Asleep. He made you the whole breakfast and he fed us in the process."

"I have to thank him later. He works really hard to make me food when I'm sick."

The nurse passed Cloud a paper and then she bowed with a soft smile and she left the room to find the doctor.

"Rihkno?**(Hungry?)**"

"Very." Cloud opened the container and Sora's mouth immediately watered. The boy was always a sucker when food was involved in anything and they constantly used his against him when they wanted to use him for "special" purposes.

"Eggs… bacon… sausage… HAM! He went all out this morning!"

"Hell yeah. That food was off the shit." Sora picked up chopsticks that were inside and he began to eat and savor the food that was there.

"Sora, why do you use chopsticks?"

"I like them better than forks."

"How? Forks are so simple. Chopsticks are all about holding them a certain way."

"True, but I have patience for them and I know how to use them perfectly." Sora held up a piece of sausage to Leon's mouth and Leon took half before Sora ate the other half and he looked at the door in thought.

"What's today?"

"It's Sunday." A gasp escaped his mouth as he remembered something **very **important.

"Oh my fucking god; we missed church!"

The two boys looked at Sora's panicked face and were instantly confused.

"Why are you so worked up? We can just go next week."

"We promised our **S.S.** we would go!"

The two faces paled instantly as the memory of promising hit them and Sora ate faster as Leon called Demetrius to get ready and Cloud ran to the car to start it up. Sora got up from the bed weakly and he began to pull things away from his body as he tried to get ready as fast as possible.

"We have to make it back to the house in ten minutes!"

"Well, let's move!" Leon made sure Sora was nicely patched up before he scooped him up into his arms and proceeded to run from the room. "God, I hope we don't get in trouble."

"It's not gonna happen... we're screwed."

* * *

"FUCKING GODDAMN **_BITCH!_**"

Sora winced as Cloud slammed the door shut angrily and he turned around with a glared pointed at nobody in particular. Demetrius and Leon were filling out papers on the stairs and their **S.S.(Social Service)** worker had just given a punishment.

"I can't be-fucking-lieve that we have to be in the house by eight thirty! And all because we missed church! **(Growl)** Fucking Ansem and his fucking punishments. Fuck him."

Sora frowned and he bowed his head as he said, "I'm sorry."

"If I didn't have a bad dream, this would've never happened."

"Don't blame yourself, Sora. It's alright. We'll just hang out until our usual bedtime, okay?" Sora nodded as Cloud tussled his hair and gave him a re-assuring smile. Leon finished the papers and he took Demetrius' sheets before Cloud put them into an envelope and stepped out onto the front porch.

"Son of a bitch hit the mailbox **again?!** I just fixed the damn thing!"

Demetrius and Sora began to laugh as Cloud growled and put the envelope in the second mailbox by the door and stepped back inside the house.

"What are we going to do today? Sora's fine now, so I'm itching to do something that involves him."

They looked at each other and Leon immediately grew a smirk. Soon, Demetrius grew a smirk and after a few seconds Cloud got one on his face as well. Sora was confused as they chuckled together and he scratched his head.

"I don't get it." Leon gave a sigh and placed a hand on his head.

"Baseball."

"Oh."

* * *

"Look at the sexy boy on bat! Let's see what this little one can do!"

Sora swung a baseball bat all around his body and as he got ready, he moved into a stance that Cloud had taught him when he was younger and Demetrius got ready to pitch. It was a three-on-one, and Sora was losing by only one point.

"Ready, Sora?"

"Let it rip!" Demetrius threw a fast ball and Sora closed his eyes as he swung. _**CRACK!**_ Sora opened his eyes and he saw that he had hit it. He dropped the bat and began to run towards first base.

_**CRASH!**_

They all froze as they heard a glass break and when the alarm came on, they picked up the bat and bolted straight into the house. They all went by to the windows to see what was going to happen, curiosity taking all of them over. Sora was under Demetrius as he opened the curtain a little, Cloud and Leon standing on both sides and peering outside.

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"Dryd fyc Mr. Rush's lyn!"

"That was his car?!"

"Yeah!" The four began to laugh and then fell silent once the owner of the car acme outside.

"Look. He's so pissed." Cloud snickered. Sora blinked and his eyes were noticeable as Mr. Rush turned to them.

"He can see the color. Shit." Cloud put his shades on him and they watched as he pulled at his hair, laughter going around at his violent curses. Cloud smiled at more words and then Sora looked up at him with a silly grin.

"Ansem is **not** going to be happy."

* * *

Cloud, Leon, and Sora lay on the roof while Demetrius went to set up their camera. They all put on skull caps with ears at the top and grinned at the types that they had on. Sora had cat ears, Leon had ears of a wolf, Demetrius had rabbit ears, and Cloud had ones of a fox. They all got close and Demetrius and Sora went in the middle of them as Demetrius held up the camera by a rope.

"Alright. Ready?"

"Yeah." He said, 'smile!' and they all gave smiles before the camera flashed.

"Okay, okay. Dumb faces."

Each gave a dumb look. Then a silly look. Then an evil look. Than an ice look.

"Last face. Just… be yourself. Make a face to show exactly what you're feeling deep inside."

… In that picture… nobody smiled.

Sora lay next to Cloud as they all camped out in one of the big guest rooms. Leon and Demetrius set up the over head projector before putting on a movie with the **DVD** attached to it. The all laid down and turned it on as they got ready to be entertained with the comedy that was coming up. After watching and laughing, they turned it off and they were drowsy from their giddiness in the movie.

"Tomorrow is school."

"We know." They put one up hand up and then put them close together.

"Who's going to do it tonight?" Leon asked.

"It's Sora's turn." Sora nodded his head and got up before they all sat cross-legged and made a square amongst themselves. Sora let out a soft sigh and they all were soon serious.

"Fa meja vun aylr udran, fa tea vun aylr udran, fa vekrd vun aylr udran, fa mea vun aylr udran.**(We live for each other, we die for each other, we fight for each other, we lie for each other.)**"

"_Dra byld fa ryja vun meva__**(The pact we have for life)**__._"

"Fa bnuseca alyr udran dryd fa femm hajan ajan keja eh du dra uidceta. Fa nasyeh uha cdab yrayt du draen meac.**(** **Whe promise each other that we will never ever give in to the outside. We remain one step ahead to their lies.)**"

"_Dra bnuseca fa gaab van adanhedo.__**(The promise we keep fer eternity)**_"

Sora began to sing softly and they bowed their heads as his soothing voice went through. Sora sighed after he stopped and he sat down like his brothers were doing before. Cloud pricked his thumb with a thumb tack and then he drew blood. They went one by one, Sora hesitating the most. They squeezed it and then they let it drop onto a white cloth.

"We'll wake up and burn it in the morning."

They all laid down and then they fell asleep, their minds set on locking their emotions in the morning.

* * *

**R.S.** : So... whadda think?


End file.
